Transformers: Robots in Disguise
Transformers: Robots in Disguise is an American animated television series for children produced by Hasbro Studios and Darby Pop Productions in the United States, and animated by Polygon Pictures in Japan. It is a sequel to Transformers: Prime, though it features a different animation style. Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman (the executive producers of Prime) did not return to the new series. In the United States, the series premiered on Cartoon Network on March 14, 2015. The show's second season premiered on Cartoon Network in February 2016, and features guest appearances from returning Transformers: Prime characters Soundwave and Ratchet. A third season will premiere in Fall 2016, including a 65-minute/three-episode movie billed as a "TV Special event". Plot Season One Five years after the events of Predacons Rising, Cybertron's genesis brings forth a new age of prosperity to a new generation of Transformers. Earth no longer remembers the Decepticon-Autobot conflict as Cybertronians stopped visiting the planet. Bumblebee has since become a seasoned Cybertronian police officer and despite his fame, he chooses to be a humble peacekeeper. Things change when he is summoned by the vision of Optimus Prime. Thought to be long dead after restoring Cybertron's population, Optimus Prime calls for Bumblebee to return to Earth as a new threat appears. With the help of Sideswipe (a rebel "bad boy bot") and Strongarm (an Elite Guard cadet partnered to him), the trio makes it to Earth to discover a crashed maximum security prison ship called the Alchemor and its steward Fixit (a hyperactive Mini-Con with faulty wiring). They soon learn Alchemor had about two hundred Decepticon prisoners within Stasis Pods, but all of its inmates have escaped. It is now their duty to recapture all the escaped Decepticon prisoners before they cause further harm on Earth. With the aid of humans Russell and Denny Clay and the Dinobot Grimlock (who was a prisoner of Alchemor before siding with Bumblebee), Bumblebee leads this unlikely team to protect Earth from the Decepticon prisoners led by Steeljaw and restore order.12 They are later joined with the likes of Autobot bounty hunter Drift, his Mini-Con partners Slipstream and Jetstorm, the female warrior Windblade, and the return of Optimus Prime in the wake of the arrival of Megatronus/The Fallen who was the one that crashed the Alchemor and who the Thirteen Primes have been preparing Optimus for. Season Two Weeks after the defeat of Megatronus, the Autobots continue to deal with the threat of the Decepticon fugitives that are still on Earth. While Steeljaw is still at large, he works to ally with any other Decepticon fugitives like the group that is led by Glowstrike, Scorponok, and Saberhorn. The Autobots split into two teams: an away team led by Optimus Prime and another team that remains at their scrapyard base. Along the way, the Autobots run into a strange occurrence in the form of Decepticon criminals who are not listed in the Alchemor prisoner manifest yet have criminal records on Cybertron Category:Transformers Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang